The Veil of Death
by MisterMerlin
Summary: Daniel Potter, BWL, and younger brother to Harry Potter is in the Department of Mysteries, surrounded by Death Eaters. Who comes to his aid?


"Hand over the prophecy," Lucius Malfoy growled, breathing heavily

"Not unless you let my friends go safely!" Daniel Potter stated, panting slightly

Daniel knew they were in trouble, they were surrounded by at least a dozen Death Eaters. As he glanced around the room, he took notice of his friends's faces. Hermione, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Ginny. They were all terrified no doubt but fiercely determined, they would stand by his side no matter what and that's why they were all facing death.

"Of course I'll le-" Lucius started but was cut off as the room erupted in loud cracks, signifying apparition. The room instantly went deathly quiet as aurors and Order members arrived along with one incredibly pissed off elder Potter.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Harry Potter barked, punching Lucius in the jaw, knocking him down the stairs of the Veil of Death.

Then the battle began.

" _Reducto!_ " Harry called aiming towards Bellatrix LeStrange, unfortunately she dodged swiftly firing a sickly looking yellow curse back. Harry danced around it while producing a shield to protect his younger brother.

"Hey bro, nice for you to join the party" Daniel joked ducking a stunner, spells were flying all around him. As he briefly looked around he noticed in relief that his friends were safe.

"Now's not the time Daniel, you need to get out of here!" Harry replied through gritted teeth, narrowly dodging a purple curse. "You need to escape with your friends, now!"

"What?! No, I'm staying with you!" Daniel announced in disbelief, he couldn't leave his brother, they were here because of him in the first place.

"Listen to me Daniel, you've done brilliantly, but we're here now. You need to get the rest of your friends out, do you understand me? Mum and dad would kill us if yo-DOWN!" Harry suddenly called, dragging his brother to the ground as the killing curse blasted against the wall behind them

" _Stupefy"_ Daniel shouted, catching a momentarily surprised Death Eater in the leg, stunning him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry bounced back up to his feet, shielding a well aimed blasting curse. He turned to face Bellatrix again.

"Well, well widdle Harry, back so soon? How about you have your brat brother give us the prophecy and we'll leave you alive hmm?" Bellatrix mocked

"Yeah, you know as tempting as that sounds, I think I'd rather enjoy watching you be thrown back in Azkaban." Harry said defiantly, shooting a stunner, which she easily deflected with her wand

"Oh, is ickle Harry going to put me in big, bad Azkaban? I'm shaking in my boots Mr. Potter. My master would free me as soon as I arrived anyways!" Bellatrix crackled insanely, moving around another stunner

"Really? Tommy would actually show his face? That's surprising, I always thought he would send his pathetic dogs like you to do his dirty work for him!" Harry shouted, throwing a cutting curse, which caught Bellatrix on the cheek.

Bellatrix felt the blood run down her face but she was to furious to react to it. "How dare you say that you filthy half-breed!" She screeched, firing off a rapid combination of curse, ranging from the disarming and stunning spell to the killing and torture curse.

Harry smirked slightly as he bobbed and weaved around the spells, he however didn't respond as he delt with her, he knew when to stop toying around.

* * *

Daniel was engaged in a duel with Lucius Malfoy, who had recovered himself from Harry's fist. Alongside him was his brother, who was taunting Bellatrix LeStrange. He dodged under a torture curse and responded by firing the disarming spell. Daniel chanced a glance around and saw that most of the Death Eaters had been stunned and bound, but as a glint of blue grabbed his attention. The prophecy! He quickly dived to his left and rolled over grabbing it with his freehand. It was time to end this.

* * *

"You want the prophecy, Malfoy?" Daniel called, momentarily stopping the fighting. Everyone watched on in confusion, waiting to see what Daniel was doing.

"Give it to me damn you!" Lucious yelled back, anger surging through him at the thought of their plan being ruined by this boy once again

"No, tell Voldemort to go to hell!" Daniel flung the prophecy to the ground, shattering it to pieces

There was a pregnant pause as everyone present stared at the glistening pieces, then utter chaos.

The battle began anew, but this time the Death Eaters were fighting in pure desperation, using every means possible. Their mission was ruined, the prophecy gone, they knew that the Dark Lord would not be pleased.

Bellatrix erupted in fury switching her crazed gaze to Daniel.

Harry surrounded his brother with the strongest shielding spell he could conjure. However, he didn't see the switch in Bellatrix's eyes as they darted over to him.

Bellatrix shot every spell she knew other than the killing curse, the Dark Lord wanted that privilege alone. Their plan was completely and utterly destroyed thanks to this little brat. Her curses weren't connecting with the kid though, his irritating older brother was protecting him, and that's when it hit her.

If she wanted to really hurt Daniel Potter, then why not steal the light from his brothers eyes. She glanced over to the older Potter, and stopped her firing.

* * *

Daniel was on the lookout for stray curses that may have gotten around Harry's shield as the onslaught continued, but suddenly it stopped. The shield came down and Daniel quickly locked gazes with Harry, both making sure each other were alright and that's when he heard Bellatrix's sickening voice speak the two words he hated the most in the whole world.

 _"Avada Kedavra"_

The killing curse however wasn't directed towards him.

A flash and the pure green spell collided with Harry's chest. It seemed as if time slowed and stopped, leaving a frozen Daniel staring into his older brother Harry's eyes. His emerald green eyes that would light up in excitement when he would play quidditch or play pranks, his emerald green eyes that were so full of life and happiness, his emerald green eyes that were now staring back at him, staring but not seeing.

Harry slowly fell backward, into the Veil of Death, disappearing forever.

The battle stopped, as all the Order members and Aurors stared disbelievingly. The Death Eaters quickly took this time of silence to retreat and apparate away. No one made a move to stop them, they still couldn't bring themselves to believe it, even as Daniel shouted his brothers name, sprinting for the Veil, only to be stopped by Remus Lupin.

Daniel shouted and screamed and cried but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Harry, his brother, the one he would always look up to, the one who would give him advice on girls but still himself wouldn't ask out Tonks, the one who loved smiling and laughing with him and the rest of the family, the one who stood by his side through everything because he said it's what brothers did, was gone.

Harry Potter was dead.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and especially that ending lol. I really wanted to experiment with Harry being the older brother of the BWL and everything, I honestly hope you enjoyed it. By the way, this was kind of a teaser to an actual full length fic I wanted to start! I wanted to start a story with an older Harry who is an auror, Lily and James would be alive, Daniel and Rosy would be his younger siblings and Tonks would be his girlfriend. It would start with Daniel's first year (Harry's sixth year and Tonks's seventh) and continue until the final battle. This FanFic 'The Veil of Death' would not be in it, like I said I just wanted to experiment! Again, I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
